warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopardstar (StC)
Leopardstar is the current leader of StoneClan and descendent of Swiftstar and Dapperstar. She became a StoneClan cat at a young age. History Kit Leopardkit was born in SwiftClan to Smartdream and Youngsnow. Shortly after her birth, there was an outbreak in greencough, which was predicted by Brook Stone’s prophecy. He said that “As it spreads, the green, the young one that shall turn from the swift to the rock will be known.”. Just like he said, the parents understood about Leopardkit’a future; to escape. Youngsnow risked the outbreak to get to StoneClan, placed the kit softly on the ground and ran. Leopardkit was taken in. At first, she was ignored, mainly because she was a loner, hardly loyal, and fast to escape. This was her traits from SwiftClan. Finally, the leader Slowstar saw something special in the kit and admitted she was ready to be trained. This was unique in those times, as kits were chosen by their parents when they were ready. Leopardkit was 9 moons by this time, and determined to change. She was given the name Leopardpaw and her mentor was Luckyeye. Apprentice Being the last survivor of a greencough outbreak, Leopardpaw was often hesitant in training, and shy. Finally, she was finally allowed to do her last test to pass as a Warrior. However, there was a fox attack. Leopardpaw rushed Luckyeye to the Medicine den and tried to fight off the foxes. She couldn’t handle it and blacked out. When she woke, she saw Luckyeye and Slowstar looking at her. She was alive, and well. For her loyalty, at sunrise, she was made a Warrior, Leopardfur. Warrior and Deputy Leopardfur became even more loyal, and almost forgot her past, however, still had nightmares, of her parents rushing her away, her father’s sad aqua eyes and her mother‘s white fur sticking up. Soon she became convinced she had to go back, and so decided to explore the forest, up to the stone bank. She found the leader of SwiftClan, Ravenstar, and the two exchanged conversation. Apparently Youngsnow had died shortly after returning to the camp and Smartdream was now an Elder. Seeing her mother, the She-Cat cried, hugging her desperately. Returning home, Leopardfur spoke with Slowstar. It turns out he had a bad leg deflect and he wasnt going to live any longer. He asked the warrior to look after the Clan. Soon she had a dream that BrookClan wanted her to be the Deputy. Several moons past and Leopardfur was hunting when she saw some badgers. She hurried to warn the Clan, but was too late. Several of the cats were injured and one even died! Keenstar, the new Leader. Leopardfur nervously took her place as the new Leader. Leader Leopardstar knew as a leader she had to take a lead. And she was right. She had to defend against several attacks, as well as assaults. Several times a stray monster tried to kill a kit. And rarely a kittypet joined the Clans. But there was only one right answer to the future; she had to help her Clan, no matter the risk. Ceremonies Trivia Leopardstar’s lives were given by Youngsnow, Keenstar, Slowstar, Tinystar, Brook Stone, Luckyeye, Ravenstar, Lionear and Silvermist. The lives were love, compassion, loyalty, understanding others, courage, determination, carefulness, trust and positivity (the latter being Brook Stone’s). Two have currently been lost: a monster and injuries. Leopardstar, due to being a descendent of Swiftstar, is also a descendent of Dapperstar and Gentlestar. She is not related to Stonestar. Quotes Leopardpaw: “I’m not from StoneClan. I’m not loyal to a fault like these cats. I’m fast, and I enjoy that. What happened to my SwiftClan parentage?” Luckyeye: “No one knows. But Youngsnow dropped you off here many moons ago. And my heart tells me he was your dad.” Leopardpaw: “But he’s a descendent of the Ancients! And Swiftstar!” Luckyeye: “Yes. So you’re related to the founders of this realm. Shall I bow?” Leopardpaw: “That’d be nice.” Luckyeye: “I was being sarcastic! You’re just like a kittypet sometimes...” Leopardpaw about her parentage. Slowstar: “You shouldn’t had done that!” Leopardpaw: “I don’t care! I want to be with my parents! Get away from me!” Slowstar: “Leopardpaw we NEED you!” Leopardpaw: “And why is that?” Slowstar: “You have shown true loyalty today. You are ready for the next stage in your life.“ Luckyeye: “But she broke your rule! She almost crossed the Monster territory!” Slowstar: “Maybe. But she has finally shown the virtue. StoneClan needs her.” Slowstar on making Leopardpaw a Warrior Category:She-Cat Category:Leader Category:StoneClan (YuyaFanX)